Two Become One
by Rumi-Chan
Summary: [songfic, Tyka] Kai contemplates on a certain blue-haired angel during the night. "Melt into me, melt with me, let me make you mine..."


_            Moshi Moshi Minna-sama!  I'm back with another Tyka one-shot!  It's about time a got off my lazy ass and did something, ne?  Anywhoo, It's time for the fic!_

**Pairings:**

_            Well, it's a Tyka…need I say more? ^^_

**Warnings:**

            _Erm…lemme see here.  There's some sexual hinting, but other than that…everything's cool…_

**Dedications:**

_-Feelin' Glayish:  WAI!__ GLAY-CHAN!!! ^^ Your slightly angsty fics of Tykaness inspire me to write more! Thankies! Love ya! ^^_

_-TechnoRanma: UWA!!!!!  RANMA-CHAN!!  This is for you! _

**Disclaimer:**

_Damn…do I have to…I don't wanna though…_

_Various Lawyers: *glare and nod their heads*_

_What if I don't want to?___

_VL: *take out the Plushie Shredder 4000, and take out one of Rumi-Chan's Tyson plushies, then they dangle the plushie over the opening of the shredder*_

_*gasps* NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! NOT THE LOVELY G-REV PLUSHIE OF TY-KUN!!!! ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT!!!  I don't own Beyblade!  I'm as poor as a mere church mouse! There? Happy?!_

_Kai: *glares* Liar…_

_*whacks Kai with a monkey wrench* SHADDAP, KAI!!!_

_*smacks head* Aw, kuso!__ I almost forgot!  The song "2 Become 1" does not belong to me either! It is the property of Jewel!  Awesome musical artist, that she is!_

_Tala: You are such an idiot…_

_*fingers the monkey wrench* Don't ask for it Tala…_

_Tala: MEEP!! o.O_

**Carry on…carry on...**

**~*~**

**Two Become One**

****

**A One-Shot By:**

****

**Rumi-Chan**

_Italics- lyrics_

Regular Text- Kai's POV

This story is in Kai's POV…

**~*~**

_I watch you while you're sleeping_

_Messy hair, chest bare, moonlight on your skin_

_I wanna breathe you in…_

            Tyson.  Kinomiya Tyson.  Kami-sama, you're so beautiful.  I could sit here for hours, inspecting every inch, every centimeter of your tanned skin.  I marvel at your beauty, and it astounds me.  You're so peaceful when you're asleep.  So beautiful…

            Your silky blue tresses pool about you, your smooth, tanned chest is bare, and the moonlight illuminates you; giving you that angelic appearance…god, you're absolutely gorgeous… 

            Your scent… it's so intoxicating.  A strong scent of Eucalyptus Spearmint [1] assaults my nose, and it's so relaxing.  I sniff the air around you, and I'm drunk in the relaxing scent…

_In the silence, words come easy_

_I can tell you now just how simple it's been, to let you in…_

            The moon is shining upon us.  The night is perfect.  I know, that I always don't show my feelings for you in the open, but…when I'm alone…in silence…it's easier to tell you how I feel…how I love you…

            Even though I act like a total ice bitch, all tough and everything…I could never say "no" to you.  I know how hard you try, Tyson.  I know how much you sacrifice to make me open up.  You ditch a movie with Max and Kenny to spend an afternoon with me.  Your moves are so obvious…so I play along.  To tell you the truth, letting you in was simple…I didn't want you in at first…and I tried prying you out.  Hurting you with thoughtless words, insulting your already perfect figure, and just flat out ignoring you.

            However, you didn't stop…no matter how much I hurt you, no matter how many times I crushed your spirit…you never gave up. And slowly, before I realized it…I didn't want you out of my heart,…you burned a stigma [2] in the very core of my soul…a very powerful, yet enjoyable stigma…

            **And I didn't want you out…I wanted to be with you always…**

_Don't move, this mood is a painting_

_We'll never find the same thing…_

            Don't move; love…this mood…this mood of romance…

            If you wake, I'm afraid I won't be able to see this again…sleep, love, sleep…

_Love, do not make a sound_

_Melt into me now_

_2__ become 1…_

            Melt into me…wait, scratch that…let me melt into you.  Warm me with your love.  Warm me with your sweet and tender love.  I want to be with you…I want you…I want you to be mine… You and I, we must become one…

            **Two become one…**

_Love is so close to hurting_

_With a shake, we could wake from our own dreaming…_

            My secret love for you, Tyson, is so strong that it hurts.  It hurts so much that I'm fearful that this is a mere dream… and that, I'll wake up, and you'll be gone…

            I slap my self inwardly.  I'm such an idiot.  But, I guess that this is one of the side-affects of being in love…

_But we must make a vow_

_'Cause I have waited a lifetime_

_Now is the right time…_

            I've waited for so long…almost a lifetime to tell you…I've waited for so long to hold you, to love you…to make you mine.  I can't wait anymore, Tyson.  I want you to know how much I love you.  I need you to know how much I care.

            I'm making a vow, a promise, to myself.  I will let you know how I feel….

            **Now is the right time…**

_Love, do not make a sound_

_Melt into me now_

_2__ become 1…_

            Will you share your warmth with me?  Will you share your love?  We'll melt into each other.  You and me…someday…we'll become one…

_Love, let's make time stand still_

_Let this moment last until_

_2__ become 1…_

            Ty…I want this moment to stay here forever.  Your angelic face, you smooth bronze skin, your lips rosy as a smile graces your face.  You're perfect.  I don't know what came over me…hurting you like that.  You're perfect the way are you are.  I was a fool for not noticing.  Your beauty entices me.  I want to be one with you more than ever now…

_Like a bird owns its wings_

_Like a song belongs to melody_

_You belong to me…_

            You and me.  A bird is not a bird if it has no wings, and a song is not a song without a melody.  I am yours and you are mine.  We belong to each other…

            You roll over on your side, and you kick off the covers.  You're only clad in silky blue boxers.  I gasp and blush slightly.  I want to look away, but my eyes are glued your lithe form.  I examine every curve, every detail.  Kami-sama…I wish I could rip those boxers off your feminine-like body and claim you as my own…

            **You will belong to me…**

_I fold your arms around me_

_Let your flesh, your breath, your love, surround me_

_Oh, you feel like home…_

            I can't take this torment anymore!  I crawl out of my bed, creep across the hotel room we were sharing, and I sit on your bed.  The mattress squeaked under my weight, and I held my bated breath, hoping that you wouldn't wake up.  You stretch out your arms, kick the air with your foot, and turn so that you were facing me.  I exhale with relief; you didn't wake up.  I crawl into your bed and lay down, facing you.

            I take your hands in mine.  Yours were soft and warm, whilst mine were slightly calloused and larger than yours.  My hands travel to your forearms, and I fold your arms around me.  Your smile widens as you sleep, and you snuggle in my chest as your arms tighten around my pale torso.  My breath comes out ragged, and there are butterflies in my stomach.  I chuckle and smile as  I hold you close to me, and I slowly drift off to the land of nod.

_Love, do not make a sound_

_Melt into me now_

_2__ become 1…_

**            Melt into me…**

**            Melt with me…**

**            Let me make you mine…**

**_~*Finis*~_**

**~*~**

**Explanations: **

[1]- Eucalyptus Spearmint is my favorite aromatherapy scent at Bath and Body Works! ^_^  I absolutely looooooove its smell!  As a matter of fact, I'm wearing some right now. Ah, it's so relaxing…very good when you're under stress… ^^

[2]- Why did I choose the word "stigma"? There are three meanings to the word stigma.  As a Roman Catholic, I know that the word stigma means the bodily marks resembling the wounds of the crucified Christ.  But…that's not the meaning I chose…I chose the meaning "a mark of disgrace or discredit". I meant it this way because not everybody accepts homosexuals in this world we live in today.  If Tyson and Kai were to express their love in public, to some people, it would be considered a taboo.  Another reason is that if Voltaire found out about their "heated" relationship…he would have a baby whale, and he would think that Kai brought disgrace and shame upon his family.  Personally, I really don't give a damn about Voltaire.  I wouldn't piss in his ear if his brain were on fire… .

**Authoress's notes:**

_            Phew! Now, since that's done…whew!  One one-shot finished!  Actually, I'm thinking of making the sequel to this a lemon…but I can't post it on FF.net…so if you want the lemony goodness, you're going to have to leave me your e-mail address in the review! ^^_

_Kai: You made me act all lovey-dovey!!! I HATE YOU!!!_

_*sweatdrops* At least it was a tyka…_

_Kai: I SOUNDED WEAK!!! I HATE YOU MORE THAN EVER!!_

_*glares* Kai…___

_Kai: YOU SUCK, RUMI-BAKA!!! YOU SUCK-_

**_WHAM!!!_**__

_*fingers her newest weapon of choice…the monkey wrench* Say that again?_

_Kai: Aaaaa…itai…X______X_

_*sighs* Sorry, I just had to do that…Kai, you can be such a jackass…_

**            Anywhoo, review please! ^_^**

**_            Ja matta, ne!!!_**

****

**_~*Rumi-Chan*~_**


End file.
